


In Sync

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Soulmates to Come [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry and Len are in perfect sync and they love every minute of it.





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was something that I was able to come up with on the fly. Short but sweet. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry was more than a little pleased at how in sync he and Leonard were as of recent. In a fight? Len came to his aid and they worked together flawlessly to defeat a problem. 

Need to get strands and chores done around the house? They battled those jobs quickly and effectively. Barry loves that they worked so well even on a domestic level. 

He knew that it was because of their bond, that the whole ‘soulmates’ thing connected their souls but it ran deeper than that. It was like they were one entity working together. 

It had felt that way before they got soulbound. Even when they were on opposite sides, they fought in sync so that neither could ever defeat the other. They were two sides of the same coin. 

At the moment, Barry notes that Len seemed to be so in sync with him that the man even knew when Barry needed to calm down and relax. 

Leonard has pulled him to their couch for a relaxing movie marathon and cuddling as soon as he felt Barry’s unease. 

Len moves and adjusted so that they were both perfectly comfortable and anytime Barry felt even slightly like moving, Len did it for him so Barry didn’t have to. 

Len felt a surge of happiness every time he did something like this for Barry. It made him so very happy that he made someone else so happy and relaxed.

He loved finally knowing where he belonged, something he didn’t have as a kid or even most of his life before the flash. He loved his new spot in the world. He loved being important. He loved Barry. 

The kid sighed in his sleep, rolling over to press his face closer to Len and he smiled. Genuinely smiled. His love was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. 

He’d do everything in his power to keep Barry like this, at ease and happy. He hugged him closer and closed his eyes. A good nap was in order. After all, Barry was hard to keep up with and Len very much intended to follow the kid wherever he needed to.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
